A dream come true
by Miraculousladybug101
Summary: Marinette is drunk. She does something unexpected. (one-shot tell me if it should be two-shot)
1. chapter 1

Marinette woke up early to have a shitty night sleep. She was being very bitchy to Tikki.

"Good morning mari!" Tikki said enthusiastically. " It's NOT a good morning Tikki. You know I slept bad." Marinette said with anger in her voice.

Tikki thought she would let her simmer down. Marinette got dressed for school and pointed to her purse in an angry manner.

"Hey girl! Wow you look like hell!" Alya said worried and slightly intrigued. "Alya I'm not in the mood."

Chloe walked past. "Well if isn't loser and pheasant." Chloe said devilishly. By this time Adrien walked by. "Chloe I am NOT in the mood so just fuck off." Everyone nearly gasped. Adrien stood there in shock. Marinette finally realized he had been there the whole time.

"Marinette DON'T mess with me I'll win." Chloe said not realizing Adrien was behind her. "And you know what I'll call my daddy on you." Then Chloe noticed Adrien behind her. "ADRIKINS!"

"You know what, I am done. I am going back home." Marinette said.

Chloe said "You know you suck." Marinette laughed "At least not as much as you do on the weekends." Alya then yelled out "BURN".

Chloe ran away. She called her dad and she transfered to a private school. Marinette walked away. Adrien was about to shout for her to wait. She was already gone.

Marinette hid in an alley. "TIKKI SPOTS ON!" she transformed into ladybug and traveled a couple of blocks and landed on her rooftop. "TIKKI SPOTS OFF!"

Adrien stares in shock. Nino comes by and say astonished "I think I need to go back to bed." Adrien snapping out of his trance like state said "No nino, I saw it too."

"I'm gonna see her and ask what's wrong." Adrien said worriedly. Marinette got into her room and sat at her desk. "Tikki what's wrong with me." mari asked. "I honestly don't know marinette."

Marinette got up from her desk and went to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of champagne.

She knew she wouldn't get caught because her parents were out of town. One drink became Two then Three and then Four. "I'm just gonna go to my room." Marinette said slurring a bit. She got upstairs and she went to her desk and laid her head down and as soon as she hit the desh there was a tap. "I wonder who that could be?"

Chat noir was on her roof! "Well, hey there purrincess." He was surprised when she fingered him down seductively. Nevertheless, he did as he was told. As soon as he touched the last step...He was pushed up against the wall he froze for a second then he smelled the alcohol in marinette's breathing.. He blushed but you couldn't see it because of his mask. She looked up at him her eyes as big as the ocean.

She got on her tip-toes so she was level with him. She leaned and she grazed her lips across from his jaw bone to his ear and whispered "I want you kitty cat, I want you adrien."


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2

Adrien was frozen completely. "Wh-what are y-you talking about?" Adrien choked out. Marinette jumped up and wrapped her legs around him and said "Well, I figured it out about a month ago."

Adrien grabbed her waist and sat her on the bed. "Well princess, you are gonna have one hell of a headache tomorrow morning so get your rest." She gave him a pouty face. "Ok but **ONLY** if you stay tonight and cuddle."

"Alright, I'll stay... Claws Off!" Adrien said loving and reassuringly.

A bright green light surrounded the room and he laid next to her, spooning.

~The Next Morning~

Marinette woke up felt a presence next to her and froze. She slowly looked over and went red. Adrien was next to her! She felt a throbbing pain but was still shocked and began examining his features.

His hair was messy and he was breathing deeply indicating that he was sleeping. She saw his lips they were a faint rosey pink. She place her hand on his cheek and used he thumb to stoke his lips. She leaned down and kissed them.

"pfft heh." Adrien woke up and yawned "S-sorry you just looked s-so cute." marinette said embarrassed "Eager aren't we little lady." Marinette grabbed a pillow and smacked him with it. Adrien was pushed back and was flat on the bed. He looked at her shocked by her strength. "What are you doing here?" She asked wearily.

"It's a long story, anyway how are you feeling?" He asked grazing a hand on her face. "I-I'm f-fine." She noticed that adrien wasn't wearing a shirt and she was wearing a black lacey bra an a black thong. She immediately put covers on her and said slightly panicking "W-We did-n't do a-anything did we."

Adrien laughed at her reaction. He looked at her amusingly and said while grinning "Maybe." She had lost all feeling she was numb and was pale. "W-What do y-you mean?" Adrien looked at her worried. "Are you okay?" Then it hit her like a train. "Since w-when do you call me "little lady?"

He looked at her with a deadpan look on his face saying "Oh really, since when did you call me kitten?" Her expression changed "I was drunk last night wasn't I?" she said facepalming "no doubt about it." he said happy.

((Authors Note: Hey guys sorry it took awhile to add the next part. I am considering about making this a story let me know. I wanted to thank you for reading! :) I know this was a short chapter. I have been having writer's block :( so please leave a comment or pm me so I can continue the story!))

~Thanks as always~ Brooke


End file.
